


【灭→或←迅】当我们实行合奸

by Tomates



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomates/pseuds/Tomates
Summary: *现代架空，俩流浪汉×富婆（？）小社长。虽然是现代架空实际上是入坑前跃跃欲试的角色印象表（啊？），群里讨论相关梗时的产物。*是很雷很雷很雷的梗，具体内容我不太记得了，大概意思好像是“在街上随便拉了一个去开房结果发现对方穿的全套蕾丝内衣，到底是我嫖她还是她嫖我？？？”（？）*目前01云观众一枚，等养肥，所以肯定OOC了（）





	【灭→或←迅】当我们实行合奸

**Author's Note:**

> *现代架空，俩流浪汉×富婆（？）小社长。虽然是现代架空实际上是入坑前跃跃欲试的角色印象表（啊？），群里讨论相关梗时的产物。  
*是很雷很雷很雷的梗，具体内容我不太记得了，大概意思好像是“在街上随便拉了一个去开房结果发现对方穿的全套蕾丝内衣，到底是我嫖她还是她嫖我？？？”（？）  
*目前01云观众一枚，等养肥，所以肯定OOC了（）

迅和灭是流浪汉，现在已经快要饿死了。流浪汉是个不知道自己还有没有下一秒的职业，他们经常在起床之后发现隔壁或者隔壁的隔壁某某已经失去了呼吸，光是看到那张冰冷的脸，都会让人倒抽一口冷气。有记者曾经来关心过他们的生活，最后他只是在电脑里噼里啪啦打了几句话，里面应该会出现“或许只有同为流浪汉的人才能保持冷静，摆出一副与死去的同伴几乎一样的泥塑的脸，给尸体裹上报纸，连同他的所有家当一起扔进河里”之类的字句。然后他再也没回来看望过谁，也并没有为他们的生活带来一丝一毫的改善。  
灭以前光鲜过，但是后来得了病，自己感到生命无望，甘愿放弃一切出来流浪。只是没想到世事无常，被他多活了好几个年头，反倒开始觉得吃苦，但也只能打碎了牙都往肚子里咽去。他是有本事的人，很可惜时运不好，不管是尝试着去做什么都很容易被上头打压，从而遭遇失败，渐渐地也变得心灰意冷了。迅是他捡到的，当半个孩子拉扯着养，但几乎没怎么进行过教育。一个不愿意教，一个也不知道学，现在大起来了，也还是个小孩子心性，时常让灭感到头疼。灭也因此仔细考虑过如何丢开这个高高瘦瘦的婴幼儿，但是经常在思考的同时就把自己说服了。究其原因，也许还是因为孤独。他毕竟从来没享受过一个美满的家庭，总归还是希望最后有个人能够陪着自己走到尽头的吧。  
要死的时候，拉着迅一起算了。灭给自己的人生计划点上了最后一个句点。

“现在我们快死了。”他们挤在附近唯一一个灯泡没坏的路灯底下，找了个花坛蹲上去。灭抽着刚捡来的烟头，云淡风轻地跟迅商量，“你还有什么愿望，说吧，办完我们去投河。”  
为什么是投河，也是有讲究的。流浪汉的归处被认为只能是在河里，否则不该有这样三个水凑在一起的巧合。迷信的人甚至把它称为天意；而不迷信的人，也因为种种原因无法避开这个结局，于是也有人说这是一个诅咒。  
迅没说话，他从花坛上跳下去，蹲到灭的面前，仰头看着他，学的是傍晚刚在旁边学校门口见到的那种，男孩子伸着双臂冲进父亲怀抱里的模样。他可能还想要灭给他一个抱抱。  
灭吐出一个烟圈，低头，突然就自嘲地笑起来。  
“其实我还没碰过姑娘呢。”他突然说，神情有点沧桑和落寞。即便是以前他也没有和女性一起过夜的经验，假如说到死都还是个雏，那也太过凄惨了，不好听。哪怕是欺来骗来的，好歹能在到达地府之后，跟隔壁的流浪汉一边打牌一边说上几句，比如说什么，比如说“我女人，一晚上睡了我一百块”之类的，不那么淫秽的、真实的炫耀。这是他在这几年里学会的最质朴的谎话。如果是以前，他都是不屑于说这些的，反而会很假地在身上喷女士香水，故意凑到老母亲身边去给她闻，求她被熏上一熏，好放他去寻找自由。  
“真是可惜，我们没有钱了。”灭扔掉那个废了的烟头，转头找了一圈，没见着别的，就把眼前的迅给拨开，自己也跳下了花坛。他掏出上个月打零工剩的几张零花，点着数了数，大概够包一个小时的电脑，于是他最终决定带迅去网吧看个黄片再上路。网吧里总有便宜泡面可以买，他们俩吃一桶，好歹能把肚子填个半饱，走黄泉路的时候不至于挨饿。  
“走吧。”灭收起钞票，拍了拍迅的肩膀。小孩很开心地跟在他屁股后面，手舞足蹈的，貌似什么也没弄明白的样子。“灭没有拥抱他=灭不喜欢拥抱”，这段故事在他的脑海里只不过是刻下了如此的一个印象而已。

飞电或人是个年轻的企业家，继承了祖上遗荫，上上下下都有人替他打点，过得轻松惬意，不知人间疾苦。白天他能够完美地依照礼仪老师的要求，把富家子的形象表现得淋漓尽致；那么到了夜晚，也该允许他放纵一些、任性一下了。公司里从没有人敢过问或人夜晚的行踪——要是在加班之后抄近路赶回家时，见到某个电线杆上倚着的高挑人影，也只敢立刻举起公文包挡住自己的脸，没胆子上前再确认哪怕一眼。  
可惜他打扮得太漂亮，气质也太出尘。就像他的职员那样，深夜里游荡的男人们都离他远远的，不乐意靠太近。即便有眼神特别露骨的，等到了行动的时候，也往往只是就近找了个会抛眉眼的、一摸就软倒进怀里的身体，半抱半搂地进了霓虹灯深处。  
或人已经为此苦恼了几个月。  
他的生活是没什么说头的。从小到大，从服饰到学校，所有的东西都是名牌甚至定制，过得甚至比按部就班的普通人还要枯燥。他的三观没出什么问题，只是在国外呆得久了，学了点不太好的东西，犹犹豫豫地、半推半就地染上了异装的癖好。可他在国外也没这么做过。或许他也感受到了压力，只好趁自己还是块鲜肉的时候，赶快做些以前没法做到的尝试，然后再抛却一切把自己奉献给家族企业。他现在看起来就像一枚蚌壳，哆哆嗦嗦地开了盖，把自己浑圆颤抖的肉拿给人品尝。可小少爷的肉啊，实在是太珍贵了，没人敢稀罕他。他也就只好走街串巷的，又在社交网站上发了很多帖子，期望能找到一个乐意糟蹋他的人。  
直到今天，他看到了一个死亡直播帖。

“先交定金再入座，按时收费，续费按个铃就行。”  
迅闻言掏出几块碎烂的纸片，上面的颜色都快看不清了。他举了举，凑近去看了好几秒，才算明白一共是多少钱。于是一伸手，把钱捧过去。“给。”他把手上下晃了晃。由于不太会说话，迅都尽量少说，倘若能说出一个字，那肯定就是对什么起了好奇心。  
网吧的网管还是个小姑娘，眼睛湿漉漉的，善良的内质噗哇噗哇地不停从那扇窗户里流出来，看得出是那种刚踏进社会的人。这种女孩容易上当受骗，心太软；往往被骗之后结局还都不好，太脆弱。灭从一开始就抛弃了这个选择，他也不想自己死了之后还要被当成杀人犯。但是也多亏了有这种好姑娘，他们没有遭到什么为难，顺利地占领了一台充斥着病毒和广告的电脑。这可能是他们这段时间里最富有的时候。人生的最后能这样一帆风顺的人，就算是普通人甚至富人都不多见吧。灭已经感到满意了。至于迅，几乎没有见过他不满意的时候，他对所有东西都一视同仁地表现出充足的兴趣。  
先留个记录吧。灭想着，总得让人知道自己是为什么而死的，不要表现得太寒酸。这就像是在网上给自己开追悼会，看起来好像作秀一样，但是像他们这样的人，又哪能在乎别人怎么看呢？有人能点进来看看，见证一下，就该值得庆幸了。  
他开了个帖子，直播自己和迅的寻死过程。一楼当然是他自己的，上面写着详细的电脑操作步骤，手把手地教导正在围观的“同学们”该如何……寻找种子资源。宛如一个严肃认真的教导主任，有人跟帖说。  
迅在后面笑嘻嘻地轻声喊，灭，快点打开啦，还是说你在找耳机？偷偷摸摸的，还用手在嘴巴上搭了一个小喇叭，就好像他们正在做的是什么打砸抢的坏事一样。  
灭斜他一眼，就说，你怎么不去。  
迅立刻吐了吐舌头，装作被吓到的样子，往后跳了一下，扭身就跑奔向了前台。灭听到他在跟网管小姑娘撒娇似的讨价还价，这个给我好不好？啊，不行吗？那这个呢？不行不行，不要钱的我才拿走，快给我一个。  
灭听得摇了摇头，转过头把下载的资源打开，面无表情地在论坛文字框里输入资源的名称，点击了发送。这时迅已经回来，把耳机带给他，是入耳式的，正好一人塞一个耳朵。想来是网管小姑娘自己换下的耳机，里头的线路已经生了毛病，收进来的声音时断时续的，让人听不畅快。别说灭看得直皱眉头，就连本该正处于青春躁动时期的迅，也很快就对眼前的活色生香失去了兴趣，转而玩起耳机线来。索然无味地看完一部，灭在论坛里发言说：很可惜，人生最后的体验并不怎么美妙，只是已经来不及补救。刚刚花掉了身上最后的钱买了桶泡面，等下就去附近的河边自尽。  
然而即便他说得诚恳，从下一楼开始，还是立马就有人骂他们作戏了。  
不过也有个别例外。有个头像看起来似乎是个清纯姑娘的号私信过来问，你们就不想留一张合影吗？把你和自己唯一的家人的合照当作在这个世界上留下来的最后的痕迹，这样总比把全部意义都寄托在性欲的发泄之中要好得多吧？  
灭挑眉，打字问道，你想说什么？  
对面发来一个地址，附带一张照片。是个理发店，背后霓虹灯闪耀，几乎是要刺瞎人眼的架势。一句话随着“嘀嘀”两声提示音冒了出来，对方邀请他们去这个地方，并且说：“来做个交易吧，互帮互助，怎么样？”  
他熟悉这种语气。灭想，从前他也是这样施舍在商业战争中败在他手底下的竞争者，然后将他们一个个地收为下属的。这是典型的上流人士才会用的说法，看似给足了别人选择的机会，实际上连一点缝隙都没有留给对方；好似自身已经放低了姿态，然而本身站在高台上的人，无论把腰弯得多么厉害，都在别人的头顶上。  
这个人不像是来商量的。但是灭还是答应了。他玩味地捏住了下巴，放大照片看画面右下角露出的一小截白皙脖颈，忍不住探出舌尖润了润唇。  
还算有点意思。  
“灭——你再不吃我就吃完了哦？”迅探头过来喊他，“嗯？你在笑什么啊？”  
灭弹了他额头一记，顺手把泡面桶抢过来，直往嘴里倒，把汤汁也都喝尽了。迅在旁边不知所措地看来看去，也不知道应该先伤心还是先反击了。

那个身影看起来还只是一个年轻的高中学生，身材不算出彩，但是周身有股难言的气质。尤其是当风吹过，她抬手按住头发别到耳后去的那个动作，有种让人失去言语的风情。跟他们整天在马路上观察到的女人们不一样的是，这个姑娘像是不参与进这个世界似的，只是抱着手臂倚靠在路灯边上，拿眼冷冷地瞧着地面，冷不丁看过来一眼，就能把人看得浑身一震。  
仿佛心脏被缓慢地敲击了一下，灭的动作僵在那儿，就这样直直地盯着或人看。他不是没见过女人的，但是从来没有一个人能让他感到心动。他试图说服自己这种一见钟情或许只是错觉，此时的心跳无法代表任何东西。  
迅摆出抓着纸飞机跑的姿势，“呜呜”地跑进他们之间，然后跳定。他左看看、右看看，露出恍然大悟的笑容：“啊，是这里是这里，灭我们到了哦！”  
她好像突然活了过来，转头看向他们，似乎在确认什么。然后直直地朝他们走了过来。  
“是你们吗？两位自杀先生。”她笑了笑，伸出手握过来，指甲在灯光底下闪闪发亮，像是新做的。灭还没来得及把冷脸摆上，就被拉住了手，当时就愣住了。迅还开心地跑过来，以为是在玩什么游戏，也闹着要一起，不管不顾地把他们的手都抱进怀里。  
她有些失笑，继续道：“话不多说，我们来谈一谈我们的交易吧。”她笑了笑，脸颊上展现的弧度不怎么大，好像只是为了掩饰紧张，“我想……请你们跟我做一次。”  
什么？饶是平常没什么表情的灭也露出了错愕的神情，他以为这种疑似富家小姐的人，只是偶尔大发善心想当一次救世主。他甚至已经做好了被施舍大把金钱的准备。  
但是她没有给他拒绝的余地。她咬住了鲜艳的下唇，让出些饱满的芳泽来，问了他一句：“可、可以吗？”这叫他怎么能拒绝。  
实际上如果他们不是这样的身份，不是在这样的时刻里，旁边还没有另外的人，或许还是能如普通人那样谈一场恋爱的吧。灭看起来冷漠，骨子里却还是一个十足循规蹈矩的人。他并不赞成一上来就和女人谈论上本垒的情况，即便是按照原本的打算去找站街女子度过最后一个夜晚，他想必也是要先严肃地与人先交谈一番，如同相亲一般合上双方的兴趣爱好，再跟人家钻进被子里深入交流的。更何况，眼前的这个女子，看起来远非风尘女子所能比的。神秘的身份，无端的富有，特意找到两个即将自杀的男人要求做爱……想必她是背负着什么无法言说的秘密。  
“可以，但我有一个要求。”但是这些跟他又有什么关系，灭心里嗤笑，他和迅都是没有明天的人，明天的麻烦找不上门来。  
“不管我对你做什么，你都能接受，对吧。”他用上了以前惯用的语气，然后虚虚地抬起她的下巴，双眼紧紧地锁住了她，宛如正用猎枪瞄准他的猎物。  
在他的枪下，飞电或人不由自主地吞咽了一下，反射性地夹了夹大腿。  
这个男人，好像不太好惹啊……  
但他还是梗着脖子强作镇定地答应了下来，甚至反复强调“就算两个人一起也没有关系”，而忽略了身边的迅充满好奇和探索兴趣的眼神。或许他压根不觉得这个小孩子心性的男人能对他做些什么过分的事情吧，灭在心底感到好笑。小看迅的话，可是会多吃很多苦头的。那小子的探索欲望，可不是什么人都能够承受得起的啊。

在这片红灯区里要找个地方睡觉一点都不难，难的只是找个地方给两个流浪汉修整形象而已。富家小姐——“她”自称姓飞电，但说到名字就有些扭捏，不肯说——家里似乎是有点权势的，一个电话就敲开了门，十几个师傅全程伺候灭和迅两个人，把他们从头到脚都拾掇了一遍。整个过程，场面如同旧时的选妃景象，让迅心里多少积累了一些不满意。  
在迅和理发师玩着躲猫猫，怕痒不肯洗头的时候，灭干脆一把抓住了或人腹部的衣料，把人拽得撞进自己怀里。那一刻手上的触感是一种奇妙的柔软，好像浑身是刺的小刺猬藏在最内里的皮肉，当这个地方被陌生的人类不经意抓揉了两下之后，小刺猬就惊吓得拼命想要后退把它重新藏起来。灭为这个联想感到好笑，一下子不满也去了一半。他把人拉得近些，凑在或人耳边说话，刻意吹点湿热的风进去搅弄这人的耳朵：“搞得这么盛大，是不是还会有一顿最后的晚餐？”  
“不不不，我想你误会了。”刚才一番动作之下，变声器差点掉下去，或人急急忙忙地隔着衣服按住它，努力让自己的动作看起来就像是受到惊吓之后捂着胸脯抚平心跳一般。他继续说，“我只是在尽自己作为交易其中一方的责任罢了。我们的协议内容，难道不是互帮互助吗？”  
“你很敏锐嘛，继承人小姐？”灭貌似开玩笑一样地说了一句。  
或人只觉如瀑的冷汗唰地就流了他一身。  
“让你费心了。”灭又恢复了平常的表情，说道，“迅跟着我吃了很多苦，最后的时候，能走得体面一些，也不是什么坏事。”他说这话的时候，就好像把自己摆在了一个父亲的位置上。  
或人不知道说什么好。平心而论，他对这两个人的理解仅限于那篇帖子，以及刚刚才交到他手上，连墨水都还没干的几份浅薄的履历，他们那比起常人更加单薄的人生被压缩在几句简单的词句里，然后被简简单单地归类进社会垃圾的范围内，成为这个社会上最常见也最难以得见的大批人群中两块渺小的砖石。似乎没有谁是生来就应该被这样对待、被这样逼迫的，更何况从履历来看，灭的过去甚至称得上辉煌；但又没有谁能站出来说“我会对此负责”……这似乎就是人们常说的“命运”一类的东西吧。  
可他们现在连命运都要失去了。  
“我，”或人顿了顿，似乎在整理措辞，吞吞吐吐地不敢说出来，但他最后还是压低了声音把那些在他肚子里打转的话逼了出来，“我不会安慰你，但我希望在我们……那个之后，你能再好好考虑一下你们的人生。”他主动向灭移动过去，双手不由自主地伸出去搭在灭的肩膀上。他正对着灭的眼睛，瞳孔亮得像是雨中的车灯，“不管是你的，还是迅的。”  
这时候的或人用的是自己的声音，像颗突然冒了头的种子，开始在灭的心里发芽。一时之间两人都没察觉到有什么不对劲，只是静了一会儿，轻微的弧度突然在灭的脸上浮现。  
“飞电集团……我说那老头子，什么时候又有了个孙女呢。”  
或人顿时把脸整个埋了起来，虚弱地吐露了一句毫无说服力的“对不起”，心里只想着立刻死去。  
另一边刚刚和理发师们结束一场追逐战的迅蹦了过来，攀在椅子上凑近或人，左瞧瞧、右看看，嘴里不停冒出新的疑问，没过一会就被心情变好的灭抓着衣领子提走了。  
“请吧。”灭伸出两根手指拍了拍或人的颈侧，提醒着他“交易继续”。  
或人一个激灵，连忙避开他，一步一蹭地和他拉开距离，向预定的情趣旅店迈开步子走得飞快，也顾不上掩饰自己的男性身份了。  
灭玩味地盯着他的背影，笑出了声来：“哦……这就开始怕我了吗？”

说不紧张是骗人的，第一次不管是对入侵的一方还是承受的一方来说，都是需要做足心理准备才能开始的。或人从拿到房卡的那一刻起就在竭力控制自己不要颤抖，告诫自己呼吸要足够平稳，不能让那个叫灭的男人看出一丝一毫的破绽。对于他来说即便是跟人做爱也要做到把控全局，否则这一次的“试炼”就失去了它本该有的意义。原本他想着找两个将死的流浪汉是多么方便，结果没想到就撞在了对他们家族集团知根知底的灭的手里，而在几分钟之前他甚至还主动劝对方放弃自杀的念头。  
他们走进电梯，身上的气息开始悄然地互相试探起来。或人能感觉到氛围发生了变化，他开始后悔今天选的是一件镂空的蕾丝针织衫，里面还只穿了一件纯白轻薄接近透明的吊带，这意味着他要用若隐若现近乎全部露出的后背承接灭侵略性的目光。但是在场的可不只有灭属于肉食性动物，与灭沉默地在暗地里施加压力的做法不同，那个看起来天真无邪的青年迅，似乎更乐于直接动手进行研究。在得知或人并非女性之后，仅有的道德枷锁恐怕都被他丢到天边去了，这边摸摸那边翻翻，好像野兽表达亲昵的方式一样。或人只好尽量缩起自己的腰腹，以免对方不小心碰到他的身体，过早暴露他极其敏感的事实。  
还好房间不需要钥匙，否则他的紧张就全被他们看在了眼里。或人一边在心底感到庆幸，一边刷开了门。本着礼貌让出门口的道路，或人正想请他们先行入内，灭却直接捂住了他的嘴巴，掐着他的腰部将他按进房间里，迅立即闪身进去搭了把手，推着或人的右肩把他压到墙壁上，接着才好像刚意识到一样，向后踢了一脚带上了门。  
“我想，我们也不需要寒暄了吧。”  
灭的动作很快，一只手已经伸进了或人的吊带衫里面，路过小腹的肌肉，抓捻揉捏几把，又极其自然地顺着或人的腰继续攀援而上，每移动一寸都能带起或人一阵颤动，引发几声压抑的呜咽。他另一只手仍旧包裹着或人的嘴唇和下巴，有意无意地用掌心摩挲着或人涂了唇脂的湿润唇瓣，一点、一点地撑开一条缝隙，让或人的惊叫能够毫无阻碍地从他半启的口中泄露出来。经过大半个夜晚的折腾，现在灭的脸色已经好了太多，那张一向没什么表情的脸比起早晨的泥塑还多了些许血色，现在或可以称之为石雕了。石雕外头顺着脖颈往下延伸，沁着丝丝缕缕的、或青或红的纹路，是交错的血管与青筋。灭和或人凑得太近，倒是让或人把他的模样看了个通透，心里的怕也在此刻变了质。他们的视线像线绳一样在空中接到了一起，不需要多少言语，或人主动伸出舌头舔吻灭的掌心纹路，然后是指节的根部，最后是每根手指最嫩也最敏感的侧面皮肤。吮吸到情欲翻滚之时，或人直接抓住了灭的手腕，一边将他的手指放到自己的口中舔舐，一边颇具挑衅地抬眉提眼瞥他，企图掌握刚才那一瞬间险些丢失的主动权。  
迅在他们针锋相对的同时已经找好了自己想要进攻的地点。只是他原本其实是想要摸一下或人胸部看看是不是真的和他们一样的，现在被迫换地方，也是委屈得很。而且或人为了防止自己暴露，下身穿了两条裤子：外面看起来仿佛是正常长裙模样的那条，实际上是裤裙；这也就罢了，可或人还丧心病狂地在里头塞了一条紧身的打底裤，连害怕走光的女孩子恐怕都要对他的做法自愧不如。脱了半天也只给或人脱掉了外面那条松垮裤裙，迅本来就已经是一直瘪着嘴，忍着委屈的状态了，到这时终于忍不住爆发出来。他上去就抱住了或人的胯部，探出舌头灵活地伸到最里面，接触到小腹平坦而柔软的皮肤。带着颗粒的舌头表层轻轻刷过，立刻就让或人的腰软了一分。而迅还在不停地想要往更下面挤过去，却受到紧身裤弹力的限制而不得其法。  
潮湿温热的舌头带来的刺激实在是有些过分了，就这样不上不下地吊着只会让自己更难受。或人明白此刻已经不是和灭互相较劲的时候了，只有安抚好在底下时不时作乱的迅，他才能更好地进行反击。他干脆放任腰部卸下支撑的力气，躯体一软倒了下去，灭就顺势托住他的上半身，把他按进了自己的怀里。迅找到机会，抬起了或人的两条腿，拉住紧身裤的边缘一举把它脱了下来。内裤受到牵连，几乎是黏连在紧身裤上扯不开来了，在迅拉动的过程中它不断翻卷着团成了一团，最后将将挂在或人的脚踝上，场面顿时变得混乱难堪，让或人感到由衷的狼狈。等不及把那团布料丢开，迅直接拍了一把或人的大腿，就把他的膝窝按着架到了自己的肩膀上方，随后低下了头往或人的下身探去。在或人即将出声阻止之前，灭已经把他的眼睛蒙上，然后堵住了他的嘴唇，纠缠着他的舌头，把他的口腔搅得酥麻不堪。  
视觉被剥夺，却使得其他方面的感知变得更加敏锐。从此刻开始变得身不由己，但是或人却已经没有余力去改变什么了。他能感觉到迅正在刮蹭着他后面的那个入口，柔嫩的皮肉经不起微微突出的指甲挑动，正逐渐分泌出应激的液体，轻微的热度从难以启齿的地方升起，缓慢地燎烧到身体内部，最后又通向大脑，宛如狼烟升起的全部过程。这本就是一场全面的入侵，而现在只不过是一个开始。灭正和他互相亲吻，不如说更像是他在被灭单方面地索取、侵略着。他们的唇舌在搅动纠缠的过程中不断变换位置，跌跌撞撞地磕在两人牙齿之间，嘴角或许已经流血了，带着铁锈的味道，恍惚间似乎都能听到金铁相击的清脆响声，宛然一场战争打响的声音。  
迅已然挤进了一根手指，身体的本能在拒绝着它的推进，因而内部的皮肉纷纷裹上去，企图将它推出这个通道，但是这种做法反而让主人更加清晰地感受到那根在他体内不断屈张抠弄的异物，一连串毫无意义的破碎呻吟从喉咙深处冲上舌尖，在连番滚动之中随着嘴角不慎滴落的口液流泻出去，让或人感到自己整个人都在流失。意识仿佛被放在蒸笼之中，加了火候，丝丝缕缕地被蒸烧然后消散，只剩点点余温留在这具身体之内，伴随着燎原的野火不断升级，烫得连灵魂都蜷缩起来。灭的吻好像落在了他的脸颊上，胡乱地往下烙着，在路过的每一个地方都留下灼人的痕迹。  
已经快要到了……或人浑浑噩噩地转动脑子，逼迫自己思考起来。  
就在同一时间，迅已经无法忍耐地挺入，就好像火堆里突然炸裂的木柴一样，溅起无数火星，再次剥夺了或人的思考能力。肠道初次开放，受到的阻碍很大，无法顺利进入的感觉让所有人都感到难耐。灭只好充当起唯一的导师，耐心地做着安抚工作。他把或人上身放平，自己跪下来，轻柔而郑重地解开或人针织衫上的扣子，把另外两个人急得想要拿脚踹他，却都动弹不得。灭刻意将针织衫揉皱了扔到一旁，只留下吊带衫，徐徐推到手臂之上，再用它把或人的两只手都绑在了头顶，连同眼睛一起遮住。做完这一切，他才好整以暇地俯下身来，像舔酸奶一样，伸出舌尖挑逗似的舔了一下或人的乳尖，同时伸手施加力气，在另一边的胸部上方按压下去，同时缓慢地移动起来，极为色情地抚摸着手下的这具身体。然后他来到或人的耳边，一边把近在咫尺的耳垂含进嘴里拨弄，一边吐出潮湿闷热的字眼：“如果真的是姑娘，这个时候连乳汁都会出来了吧？你说，我现在吸到的是什么？”  
在听到这样过分的话语之后，或人全身都绷紧了，后穴也立即绞作一团，把迅折腾得够呛。迅当即闷哼了一声，苦着脸向前方捅了捅，强行把自己塞到了深处，轻而缓地冲撞起来。全身上下无处不在灭和迅两人的掌握之中，或人根本没有办法集中注意力，逐渐地瘫软下来，任由他们捏扁搓圆。性欲将他架在了火上，以酷热炙烤之刑给他狠狠地上了一课，粗暴地在他的意识世界之中横行、破坏，将他经年积累的知识、经验，所有的自尊自信都碾压殆尽。在这一刻他什么都不是了，他只是一个渴求着性、被性欲所吞噬的卑微承受者。他终于明白这就如同一场酷刑，几乎能教他跨越生死。  
身体在过分的摆弄弯曲之中哭嚎，发出骨节错位般的声音。纠缠在一起密不可分的肉体，接连响起的碰撞的声音，其间甚至穿插着欢快的水声，只是听到就能让人满脸通红，更不要说置身其中，亲自参与狂欢的人们了。或人徒劳地咬住嘴边的布料，但是令人感到羞耻的呻吟仍旧不肯停歇地从他嘴里冲将出来，声音都已经沙哑得不成样子。或人上半身的肌肤已经都成了水亮亮的，很可惜屋里还没有开灯，看不到他身上沾满津液泛着晶亮的模样了，灭有点可惜地摇了摇头。而他的下身早已经是糊涂不堪，没有过性经验的迅只是在凭借本能肆意妄为而已，压根说不上是在跟或人做爱。在最后几下冲撞之后，迅交代了出来，脸上带着餮足的神情，依依不舍地继续温存了几个来回，这才退出或人的身体。  
那个部位早已经麻木，几乎感觉不到任何东西。在迅退出去几秒之后，或人才反应过来，茫茫然地想要坐起身，以为一切终于已经结束了。他甚至不知道自己是什么时候开始流泪的，等到意识到的时候，泪痕都快要干涸了。  
但就在这个时候，有人把他抱了起来，看着他像烂泥一样依靠在自己身上，想必露出的眼神里有那么一种情绪就是戏谑吧。故意压制在喉咙深处，再缓缓吐露的声音，简直就像蛇从筐中慢慢探出脑袋一样，充满恐怖与恶意。  
“还没有结束，可别昏过去了。”  
灭没有浪费时间再去扩张，只是站在那里，像摆弄充气玩偶一样把或人安置到自己的性器之上。第一次进去就直冲到了最深处，过分得连两边囊袋都一并挤了进去，顺利得连肉壁都没有反应过来，根本没来得及阻止。灭托住了或人的屁股，手指指尖顺势塞进股缝里，从尾椎到穴口一一照顾过来，最后试探性地戳刺几下，尝试着让那个娇嫩的地方再接纳一样东西，好像讨价还价似的。或人紧张地缩起脚趾，安全感全无，咬着牙抱住了灭的脖子，颤着声制止他：“等等……不要再……唔！”一阵撕裂般的痛感席卷了全身，或人几乎错以为自己已经被撕成了两半。  
灭的轻笑声在或人耳边混着响，他似乎是在说：“很喜欢吗？想知道我们是怎么干你的吗？”  
灯光瞬间亮起，束缚着或人的衣物也被解开扔到了一旁。几乎在同一时刻，迅的性器也加入进来，他们的东西一下子就将或人的身体塞得满满当当，极具压迫感地推拒着扑上来吮吻顶端的穴肉，交替贯穿着他的身体。迅欢呼了一声，把手伸到他们结合的地方去试探，想看看这个时候或人的穴口究竟被撑开到了什么样的程度。  
糟糕的体验，或人有些凄惨地笑了笑。现在他全身上下都失去了女性的装扮，纯粹是以男性的模样来面对这场侵犯了。但是他的身体却没有出现想象中的排斥，反而像是有些食髓知味一般，逐渐习惯了体内两把肉刃的凌虐。原本预想的反胃、干呕却又吐不出任何东西的反应也都通通没有出现。他似乎是被两个陌生人给征服或者说治愈了。  
这也太讽刺了。  
或人伸手盖住自己的双眼，突然遭到灯光刺激而流下的泪和因他本身情绪而生的泪水混杂在一起，已经分不清到底是哪边了。只是突然生出了一丝想法，于是他抹掉了眼泪，看向灭的眼睛——  
那里头似乎在说，他也已经想明白了。

“那样就好了。”  
他们快乐地、颤抖地，迎接了第二天升起的日光。

（完）  
2019.10.20


End file.
